


Good Vibrations

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Sherlock, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew letting Sherlock experiment on him with a toy would either be horrible, or wonderful.</p><p>It's short. It's just porn. There's a sex toy invovled. That's about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

“Are you sure about this, Sherlock?” John panted as he looked over his shoulder, watching Sherlock stroke the long, ribbed, vibrator. He was bound loosely to the bed on his stomach, hands wrapped around the straps holding his wrists. His ankles were bound as well, pillow tucked under his hips. Sweat pooled at the base of his spine.

“You have taken the others quite well,” rumbled Sherlock. He leaned forward and twisted the plug currently residing in John’s arse. John’s eyes closed as he moaned. He knew allowing Sherlock to experiment on him was a horrible idea. Or a fantastic  one.

John gasped as Sherlock carefully removed the plug. He moaned again and thrust against the pillow as Sherlock dribbled more lube and felt his hole with his slender fingers. The fingers were removed and John groaned at the emptiness. “Please, Sherlock.”

Sherlock chuckled and moved behind him. “I thought you were uncertain?”

“Just fuck me with something.” John thrust his arse up as Sherlock knelt between his legs.

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed one cheek. John turned his head away and rested his forehead against the bed as he gripped the restraints a little tighter. “Don’t close up,” warned Sherlock, pressing the tip of the toy against his hole.

John groaned as Sherlock gently worked the toy up to the second rib. It slipped into John’s ass with an audible pop while John wiggled his hips and moaned. Then Sherlock turned on the vibration.

John shouted against the mattress. Sherlock held his hips with one hand and worked past another rib while John tugged at the restraints, cursing and writhing. “Oh God, Sherlock,” were about the only coherent words he produced, but he did not give the safe word. Sherlock leaned over and licked the sweat from his back, keeping the toy in place, but turning down the vibration.

Finally John settled down a bit, thrusting against the pillow again. Sherlock moved to check on him. John turned and kissed him as he leaned down. “I’m okay,” he panted. “You can keep going.”

Kissing John’s ear, Sherlock moved back to position. “I’m going to press it deeper,” he said, adding more lube as he worked the toy past another rib with a pop. “How does that feel, John?”

“Good. It’s so deep….so full.” John moaned as Sherlock slowly turned the vibration back up again. “F..fuck…”

Sherlock watched as John writhed slowly against the bed, still holding the restraints in his hands. They were more for show anyway; John didn’t like being really tied down, certainly not the way Sherlock did. Sherlock shivered at the thought and started working the toy a little more.

John moaned as Sherlock carefully pulled the toy out. “Want…you,” he panted.

“And you shall have me,” promised Sherlock, moving behind him.

John spread his legs a little wider, wanton with lust. “Please,” he begged again, rocking his hips.

Sherlock pushed forward, unable to resist. John gave a low moan, head thrashing as Sherlock easily slipped deep inside. “You’re tight, John,” he said, voice at a low growl. “Even with all the preparation you’re still greedy for my cock.”

John tugged at the restraints as Sherlock moved slowly, deliberately. “Feels so good. Harder…”

Sherlock pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock, one hand keeping John in place as he tried to thrust back against him, whimpering his desires.  Sherlock moved back in slowly, reducing John to even more incoherent begging. Sherlock knew from experience he could keep John just like this for quite a while. Once he’d even reduced John to tears. He was surprised to find he hadn’t liked that after all.

Pulling himself back one more time, Sherlock snapped his hips forward, earning a howl from John.  He moved his hands to the bed, leaning low over John to lick the fine hairs at the back of his neck. John reached a hand back to grab at his hair as Sherlock pounded into him, hard and deep.

John cried out as he came against the pillow, clamping hard against Sherlock. Sherlock gave a few more thrusts then filled him with a moan. He reached up and released the restraints on John’s wrists, then the ones on his ankles, before slowly pulling out and rolling John over, holding him tightly against his chest.

John leaned up and kissed him with a contended sigh. “Next time, I want to use that on you.”

Sherlock nosed his damp hair with a shiver. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
